The present invention relates to automotive visors and particularly to a mounting assembly for attaching the visor to the vehicle.
Conventionally, visors are mounted to a vehicle by an elbow bracket which is secured to the sheet metal framework of the vehicle roof by fastening screws. There exist several types of snap-in visor mounts as well including those of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,357,974; 4,178,035 and in German Patentschrift No. 23 41 940. Also known are the visor mounts disclosed in U.S. patent applications, Ser. No. 341,284, filed Jan. 21, 1982, entitled MOUNTING BRACKET; Ser. No. 515,214, filed July 20, 1983, entitled VISOR PIVOT MOUNT; and Ser. No. 579,084, filed Feb. 10, 1984, entitled VISOR MOUNTING BRACKET which are assigned to the present Assignee.
Although snap-in-type mounting systems are preferable in that they avoid the manual assembly required including the installation of a plurality of fastening screws, the systems shown in the prior art are believed to either be excessively complex and therefore costly, and the visors are either too easily removed thus not providing a secure installation, or too difficult to remove if necessary for replacement or repair.